


this love is overdue

by adreamaloud, daneorange (adreamaloud)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamaloud/pseuds/adreamaloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamaloud/pseuds/daneorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thing after keep calling (don't stop). Simmons gets out right before Skye wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love is overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers until episode 15, with some liberties and profuse apologies.

Simmons gets out right before Skye wakes; she doesn’t want to do this, but it’s not like she knows what she’s going to say anyway the moment Skye opens her eyes, this time.

She remembers that time Skye first woke; she’d been on watch, but she was so focused on her folder that she almost didn’t hear Skye ask for water. She remembers the weak tap of Skye’s finger on her wrist, and the frantic moments thereafter.

That time, Skye woke to Simmons, but there had been no need for words.

Simmons is bad at words.

Back at her pod, Simmons starts feeling a weight on her lids. Still early, but it is usual for her to be awake at this hour; she loves the quiet of the Bus in the early mornings, just when everyone’s still asleep. _I could use a couple of hours,_ she thinks to herself, climbing into her bed.

It’s been an interesting past handful of days, to be quite trite about it, and when Simmons closes her eyes she still hears Lorelei’s voice. It’s the hardest part actually; it’s what has kept her awake all this time.

_If you don’t get some sleep, you’ll start hallucinating Jemma._ She squeezes her eyes shut, fists over her eyes. _Great, now I’m talking to myself too._

_If only Skye were awake._

This is how she finds herself back at Skye’s room, and when she gets there Skye is already up, tinkering with her laptop.

“I was looking for you,” Skye says. “Where’d you go?”

Simmons sits by Skye’s bed and lets out a yawn. “I tried to get some sleep.”

“And?”

Simmons looks at her, thinking about what to say next. Color has returned to Skye’s cheeks, this much she can observe by being this close, and just remembering their proximity makes Jemma want to bolt.

“ _Jemma._ ” There’s that way again that Skye says her name; it makes her feel like an engine being jumpstarted. “Finish that sentence.”

“It was a complete sentence,” she says, trying to smile. “I tried to get some sleep. Period.”

“But you’re awake here now. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” Skye shuts her laptop and pushes it to the side as she scoots closer. “Come on. Maybe I can help.”

Simmons tries to smile, holding her breath for a long while. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Skye just sits there quietly, hand light on Simmons’ thigh. It feels like it’s burning through the fabric, if Simmons would be honest about it, but it isn’t like she is inclined to ask Skye to move either. “You know something?” Skye clears her throat, her hand twitching a bit. “I still hear the gun going off. Sometimes.”

“Skye.”

“I’m just saying.” Skye pauses before squeezing. Simmons tries not to squirm. “Some nights are hard too.”

Simmons sighs. “I still remember that day we found you. You were almost—”

“Good as dead, hm?” Skye says, tone soft and matter-of-fact. When Simmons looks at her, she has this small smile on, like the memory is actually _funny._ “But I didn’t die. You kept me _alive_ , Jemma.”

“ _We,_ ” Simmons clears her throat. “I wasn’t alone.”

“Technicalities,” says Skye. Simmons tries to laugh but ends up yawning instead. “You ready to sleep?”

“I think—I think so.” Simmons tries to stretch her legs when Skye reaches over, grip tightening.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to bed, as I’ve said—”

“Stay,” Skye says, and Simmons feels herself paling, a little. “Bed’s big enough.”

“You’re kidding.”

Skye’s laugh is a small, small sound. “Or I could move to the chair. My turn to watch, how about that?”

If she weren’t too knackered already, Simmons would have put up a fight. After all, she isn’t the one with bullet wounds in the stomach. Kidnap trauma, yes, but not bullet wounds. Besides, Skye cannot leave this bed just yet.

“What do you say, Doc?”

Simmons tries not to give in to the softness of Skye’s bed too willingly. “I say,” she begins, arranging herself along the bed rails. “You could watch from here.”

Skye smiles wide, like a child. “I have the best ideas, don’t I.”

“Yes. Yes you do.”

*

The dreams come as soon as Simmons manages to sleep. The first time she dreams of Lorelei, she wakes sweating, palms moist and lips half-parted. In her dream, Lorelei’s hair is everywhere, fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding her down.

“Lovely thing like you,” Lorelei’s saying, mouth to Simmons’ ear. “Who needs an army?” She presses herself closer against Simmons’ body, the heat of her flooding Simmons’ senses. Somewhere far away, further back in her mind, Simmons thinks about asking Lorelei to stop. _Stop? But why?_

_Who needs an army?_

“Jemma?”

When she wakes this time, she’s wrapped around Skye. _Shit,_ she just thinks, trying to disentangle herself from Skye. “Sorry, I’m—I mean, I was—”

Instead of helping, Skye’s wraps her arms around Simmons tighter. “Easy,” she says softly, like she were trying to soothe her. “You were dreaming.”

Simmons feels herself relaxing. Truth be told, this isn’t a bad way to wake up at all – Skye is _soft_ , actually, and for a moment there Simmons is unable to focus on anything else. Instead, Simmons finds herself touching Skye’s scars absently, right under her shirt.

“You all right?” Skye asks after a moment, trying to adjust herself on the bed. “Because right now, I’m feeling you getting all doctor-y on me.”

Simmons screws her eyes shut as she withdraws her hands. “Sorry,” she says, trying to push herself off Skye – a completely difficult move, she soon finds, with Skye having a firm grip on her shoulder. “I better get going.”

“Come on,” Skye says, pulling her closer. “I got shot. You got kidnapped. Can’t two girls spend a whole day doing _nothing_ in bed?”

“Of course,” Simmons replies all too quickly, trying to turn her face away from Skye as she feels a blush coming on, the words _Nothing in bed_ ringing in her head. “ _Nothing_ seems all right.”

Skye laughs, and with Simmons this close, she could hear and _feel_ the sound of it, right inside Skye’s chest. “What do you mean, _nothing is all right?_ Everything is – oh, right.”

“I meant doing _nothing_ —this is ridiculous.” It’s Simmons’ turn to giggle, and just like that, they’re just two girls undergoing recovery together, laughing at how ridiculous it is for them to end up this close in bed _together_ , doing _nothing_.

When the laughter subsides, Skye clears her throat. “So. You telling me about those dreams soon?”

“Soon,” says Simmons, settling into the crook of Skye’s shoulder. “Time?”

“Early enough to sleep again,” Skye just says. Simmons closes her eyes, listening to the steady beat there right under Skye’s skin. #


End file.
